total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Mike
Mike, labeled The Multiple Personality Disorder, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Outstanding Olympians, but switches to the Underdog Unicorns. Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning teenager. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful, upbeat, and romantic. He is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others refuse to believe he is of any threat when certain campers warn of the danger amongst them. Mike has four alternate personalities - Chester, Vito, Svetlana and Manitoba Smith. * Chester: An old and cranky version of Mike. He appears whenever Mike is frustrated. *Vito: Vito is a more aggressive and cocky type of Mike. Vito comes out whenever Mike shirt comes off (usually by being ripped off, either by accident or because of another person). He enjoys picking fights, flirting, and obsessing over his self-proclaimed "hotness." *Manitoba Smith: Manitoba Smith is more of an adventures version of Mike, he likes to solve riddles, adventure and hunt for treasure. Manitoba Smith appears to be whenever Mike puts a hat on his head. * Svetlana: Svetlana is the athletic part of Mike. She appears primarily whenever Mike is in a physically challenging setting. Speaking in a Russian accent and in third person, she has long eyelashes, thick lips, and a graceful figure. She appears proud and confident in her skills . Total Drama Around the World Mike is introduced into the new season, and already Anne Maria is mad to see him return. Mike and Zoey also greet each other, but Mike surprisingly decides to team up with Geoff instead of Zoey to find his passport. He ends up not finding his passport, and is one of the last ones to arrive to Dave and Chris. Mike is originally put on the Outstanding Olympians, but he shockingly wants to switch to the losing team, the Underdog Unicorns, which Chris allows. Zoey is shocked, since Mike was put on her team. Anne Maria is also upset to find out that Mike has switched with Harold. At the elimination ceremony, Anne Maria plotted Mike's elimination, and he was the first person voted out of the season. In the next episode, Zoey wonders what she will do without Mike, and Anne Maria mocks Zoey about this, saying that she has received love letters from Mike, which disturbs Zoey. As the season goes on, Anne Maria tempts Zoey with her love letters from Mike. In Aloha, Merge!, Mike cameos, and he immediately kisses Anne Maria, leaving Zoey shocked, and causing Lightning to punch him. In the finale, Mike is introduced as one of the past eliminated contestants from the season. Mike ends up cheering for Amy, only because Beth was one of Anne Maria's allies. Later on, however, he starts to root for Beth to win. At the end, Mike asks if Beth wants to be his friend, but Beth sadly doesn't answer him. Appearances Voting History Trivia *Mike is one of six characters to have a gap in their teeth, with the others being Chef Hatchet, Sugar, Leonard, Cody, Rodney, and Heather (before it was filled in with a gold tooth.) *Mike has appeared the least out of every character, only being in three episodes. *Mike is one four contestants to ever swap teams, with the others being Geoff, Harold, and Sadie. Gallery Overall= Tdri_mike_174x252.png Mike_(TDAS_website).png Mike_(Total_Drama_Online).png Mike_As_Chester.png Mike_As_Manitoba.png Mike_as_svetlana.png Mike_As_Vito.png Mike_Countdown.jpg 640px-Total-drama-character-profiles-mike.jpg 640px-Mike_-_reFresh_Wallpaper.jpg 640px-MikeRot.png |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 3= Mike&Geoff.png|Mike surprisingly wants to team up with Geoff instead of Zoey. MikeByeBye.png|Mike jumps out of the plane. 640px-Droptheact.png|Mike speaks with Zoey during the challenge. EliminationCeremonyMike.png|Mike in his first and only elimination ceremony, where he is eliminated. See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Underdog Unicorns Category:Non Mergers In Total Drama Roleplay 3 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:16th place Category:Non Merged